


Papa's Special Day

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Male My Unit | Byleth, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: It's Father's Day... and the Hresvelg-Eisner kids and Edelgard have a surprise for their beloved daddy.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Papa's Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late but I didn't want to pass on the opportunity. Here's a father's day special with Papa!Byleth have fun reading.

**_Garland Moon, Imperial Year 1194  
Outskirts of Enbarr, Hresvelg Manor_ **

Byleth's ears perked up to the creaking sound of his bedroom door opening, followed by footsteps and hushed giggling. A small grin formed on his lips but he dared not open his eyes. He's excited to know what they're planning to do.

Suddenly, a small weight was dropped onto his chest and a pair of wet pudgy hands touched his face, startling him awake. His eyes opened to reveal his 1 year-old son, Jeralt, staring at him with his big blue eyes. Drool was dripping from his son's mouth which should explain why his hands were wet.

"Hi there." He shifted to a sitting position and placed baby Jeralt on his lap. "What brings you here so early?

Before his son can gurgle his reply, two figures suddenly popped up from the side of his bed screaming, "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!!!" Byleth flinched at their cheer but his smile never wavered. His two older children, Rowan and Athalia lunged for him and tackled him into a group hug.

"Oof! Careful you might squish your brother", he chuckled as he held his toddler son close to his chest.

"Come on, papa!" Athalia beamed as she pulled away, tugging on his arm insistently. "Let's go eat bweakfast!"

"Alright, sweetheart, alright." He laughed, he never could say no to his precious princess. Her energy was contagious and it filled his heart with more excitement.

"We prepared something for you dad, we hope it is to your liking." Rowan says.

His eldest, on the other hand, showed his enthusiasm more timidly. It still bemuses him that he could create a child so much like himself, because comparing himself with his own father, they almost have nothing in common. Byleth could still remember all the times people thought Jeralt and him were just mercenary partners and not at all related by blood. But his cases with his eldest son, however, took after him and his wife entirely. He was quiet yet observant, always behaved and never once spoke out of turn.

It made him worry a bit that he might grow up cold and detached from the world like himself during his youth, but he had faith that he and Edelgard, along with his siblings, friends, and allies could shape him differently.

Byleth fixed his sleeping garments before heading out of his chambers. Holding baby Jeralt with one hand, Athalia yanking his free hand while she prattled on about how they planned to celebrate today's occasion, Rowan obediently walking next to him, it all felt surreal. Before he came to the monastery all those years ago, he never thought it possible to feel so strongly for another human being, until met and fell in love with Edelgard and then had a family together. And with the help of his now beating heart, his desire to protect and treasure those he cared about only amplified.

They arrived at the dining area, the curtains were drawn, casting a yellow glow across the table and highlighting the heaping amount of eggs, fried meat, fruits, and bread laying on the table. But what really took his breath away was the sight of his stunning wife fixing it up. Her long white hair cascading down her red sleeping robe, and her face fair as freshly fallen snow, her delicate looking yet strong fingers arranging the silverware. If there was an Immaculate One in the world, he would argue with every ounce of his body to give that title to her.

She looked up and caught his gaze, a smile spreading on her lips as she met him halfway. "Good morning, husband." Edelgard said as she kissed his lips and softly nuzzled the infant in his arms. 

"Good morning, my love." Byleth responds, his smile matching up to hers. Athalia bounded towards her seat and Rowan followed after her.

"I see you've prepared, breakfast." He eyes the table with playful wariness, then looked back at her teasingly.

Edelgard scoffed, "I promise you this time, I followed the recipe you wrote down."

"Oh good, we don't need another 'braised beef' catastrophe!"

They laughed, remembering last year's kitchen mishap. Edelgard wasn't the best cook in the world but as she was filling into her role as the matriarch of the household, she was getting better in handling her duties as wife and mother, and her house skills have greatly improved as well. Truth be told, seeing her as his loving housewife amazed him even more than seeing her as the revered emperor she once was.

Byleth passed Jeralt into Edelgard's arms and took his seat at the head of the table. His wife did the same and took the opposite side. "Athalia, dear, would you care tell your father what you planned for him?" She says.

Remembering his daughter's words earlier, Byleth turned to the little girl, "You have a surprise for me, princess?"

"Mm-hmm." Athalia grinned, her cheeks stuffed with sweet bread. She swallowed it down before announcing, "Wew going swimming, Papa!"

"Really? So we're going to the beach, then?"

"Uh-huh. But Wowan wants to go fishing and he says the lake is bettew." She added with a pout.

Rowan merely shrugged and kept eating. 

"That's alright, princess. Nobody says I can't do both. I can go swimming with you first then go fishing with your brother afterwards. How's that sound?"

"Yay!" She cheered making everyone chuckle.

* * *

Byleth decided that he had to divide each time of day, so he could spend equal amount of time with his children. After breakfast, he spent the rest of the morning with Athalia and headed for the beach under the Morgaine Ravine. The clear blue skies and the bright sun made him feel more invigorated to splash and play around the sea with his daughter. He even taught her how to swim and she tired herself out trying to beat the tides. He returned home with her already dozing on his back, much to his wife's amusement.

Next, he took Rowan out on a wyvern ride to the Airmid River, were the spent the whole afternoon fishing. They met up with Ferdinand and his twin sons, along with Caspar who brought his two eldest daughters with him. They even all dove into a friendly fishing competition. After that, the kids went and sparred with their training swords while the men watched, ales in their hand and catching up like old friends.

Lastly, he brought his youngest to one of the gardens near the Palace of Enbarr. They played hide-and-seek, piggyback rides, watched the tree-hopping birds and squirrels, and then tried to encourage him to start walking on his own. Then they strolled around town with Jeralt sitting on his shoulders, watching the parade of performers dance in the street while the people cheered jovially.

At the end of the day, Byleth spent the entire evening with his family back in his home. He listened to his kids' stories during dinner time, then they badgered him to tell another tale of the incredible Bladebreaker. Edelgard also baked some sweets for dessert and they ate it infront of the fireplace in the manor's library. Soon, it was time to call it a day.

After tucking in their children in their respecitve bedrooms, the couple headed for their own chambers and prepared for bed. He was so exhausted from all the day's activities that he was ready to collapse into his sheets. But then he sees his wife standing at the edge of their shared bed, a playful and yet nervous expression displayed on her face.

"Are you not tired, El?" He asks.

"No. I have yet to give you _my_ present. I was waiting for the children to fall asleep since this gift is quite... _special_."

"Oh? Well now I'm intrigued." Byleth smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Is the 'special'present something only the two us can enjoy?" He purrs and starts kissing down her neck.

She chuckled and lightly pushed him away. She pulled his hands and laid them on her stomach. Byleth's eyes shifts down questioningly before looking back up to her lilac eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She says.

Almost immediately, the news made all the exhaustion he felt disappear. His brain suddenly felt like it melted as it tried to comprehend the new information. _"_ _Pregnant? We're having another child? Did she plan for this? I thought she said she only wanted three? Was this my fault? Was I not careful?"_ His mind pestered questions repeatedly.

Sensing his inner turmoil, Edelgard gently cupped his face. Her soft hands, erasing the creases that had appeared on his forehead. "Darling, it's OK." She kisses his lips to reassure him. "I know we only planned for three, but I feel like this is a blessing." Her hands joined his on her stomach. "I want to have this child with you."

Finally snapping out from the initial shock. His face broke into a wide grin. "Oh goddess..." He scoops her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They broke away giggling and smiling, just like the first time they found out they were going to be parents.

"I love you," another kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, too." Edelgard replied, her hands caressing his sides. "By the way..." He caught a mischievous glint in her eye. "This is only the first part of your surprise from me."

"And what might the other one be?"

The smile on her face grew seductive, "you've actually already guessed what it was earlier."

His eyebrows shot up. After having heard that they were having another child plus the fact that he's been ogling how his wife's robe was hugging all the curves of her body, had his blood rushing to his groin.

He pulled her closer to his chest, "Then consider me charmed, my lady." Before laying her onto to the bed and eagerly meeting her waiting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Papa!Byleth is such a good daddy... ngl it felt really nice to write this. Imagining him and how he spends his time with his children on father's day was so fun. And of course I have to stay consistent with the headcanon, so the surprise baby was a joy to add too.
> 
> took me the entire week to write this... because it was quite challenging to write a father's day piece and how I would imagine this fam would celebrate it. 
> 
> Anyway... hope you liked it! Leave a kudos if ya did, it would mean a lot. I appreciate it. Thanks!


End file.
